1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for shifting an automatic gearbox of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shift lever device used in an automatic gear box of a vehicle is structured such that by moving a detent pin, which is provided at a shift lever, in a lever axial direction, the detent pin disengages from a detent plate, and shifting operation is enabled.
Restraining, by a lock plate, a detent rod for moving the detent pin is known as a shift lever lock mechanism which allows the shift lever to be operated only under specific conditions such as at the time the brake is operated or the like. In such a shift lever lock mechanism, when the shift lever is in the park range (P range), the detent rod engages with the lock plate such that movement of the detent rod is prevented and shifting of the shift lever is restrained. Further, during a braking operation, a solenoid is energized such that the lock plate is moved, thereby enabling movement of the detent rod (i.e., the detent pin) such that the shift lever can be shifted.
Moreover, a shift lever lock mechanism is known in which the solenoid is electrically connected to an ignition key insertion cylinder. Only at times when the shift lever is in the park range position and the key is inserted in the cylinder and the ignition switch is at the on position is the solenoid excited such that the detent pin is movable and the shift lever can be shifted.
In such shift lever devices, the shift lever is provided so as to stand upright within the vehicle interior. An upper housing, in which an opening for movement of the shift lever is formed, is provided so as to cover the shift lever lock mechanism. A covering member known as a cover slider is provided at this opening formed in the upper housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shift lever device focusing on the above portions and in which improper operations of the shift lever device can be prevented further.
A first aspect of the present invention is a shift lever device for an automatic transmission, the shift lever device comprising: (a) a shift lever having a tubular main body portion, a detent rod supported within the tubular main body portion so as to be reciprocally movable along a longitudinal direction of the shift lever, and a detent pin projecting from the detent rod, the shift lever having opposite ends with one end pivotally mounted and the other end having a manipulating portion, the detent pin being positionable at first and second positions along the shift lever, and the shift lever being pivotable about the one end; (b) a detent member having a detent portion, which when the detent pin is at the first position and the shift lever is in a range which places the transmission in park, the detent portion engages with the detent pint and prevents pivoting of the shift lever from the range, and when the detent pin is at the second position, the detent portion is disengaged from the detent pin and does not prevent pivoting of the shift lever; (c) a shift lock mechanism including a lock plate, the lock plate being engageable with the detent rod, and when engaged therewith prevents movement of the detent pin from the first position to the second position; and (d) a cover forming one end of the shift lever tubular main body portion, and when the shift lever is in the range, the cover substantially covers the lock plate when the lock plate is engaged with the detent rod.
A second aspect of the present invention is a shift lever device for an automatic transmission, the shift lever device comprising: (a) a shift lever including a tubular main body portion and opposite ends, one end of the shift lever being pivotably mounted, and another end of the shift lever including a manipulation portion; (b) a shift lock mechanism having an operating portion for preventing pivoting of the shift lever and for re-enabling pivoting of the shift lever, when the shift lever is in a range which places the transmission in park; (c) a cover forming one end of the shift lever tubular main body portion, the cover adapted to substantially cover the operating portion of the shift lock mechanism when the shift lever is in the range; and (d) a cover box which has an opening through which the shift lever passes and which substantially covers the entire cover and the shift lock mechanism, and when the shift lever is in the range, there is a gap between the cover of the shift lever and the cover box.
A third aspect of the present invention is a shift lever device for an automatic transmission, the shift lever device comprising: (a) a shift lever pivotably mounted and having a cover; and (b) a shift lock mechanism preventing pivoting of the shift lever when the shift lever is in a predetermined range; and (c) wherein said cover of the shift lever covers the shift lock mechanism when the shift lever is in said range.